


The cursed kingdom

by Lilou8813



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Frozen (Disney Movies) Fusion, Character Death, Gen, Good Hans (Disney), Hans Being Less of an Asshole (Disney)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilou8813/pseuds/Lilou8813
Summary: What if Hans was nice and never betray Anna ? What i think could have happened. Very very sad end.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Hans (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Hans & Kristoff (Disney)
Kudos: 12





	The cursed kingdom

His lips on hers , he still feel the coldness that give him chills.

She was still cold.

He looked at her worried and meet two big innocent blue eyes questioned him. Hans could read people like an open book and he knew what was Anna thinking. Am i gonna die ?

Finally some tears run on her cheek "why it didn't worked"

"i..i dont know" was only what he could said. Of course he wasnt excepting but hoping the kiss to worked. how they could truly love each others after 3 days knowing each others and 2 away from each others. that kind of stuff only happened in fairy tales.

He took blankets that were in the library and wrapped his princess in it. Hans could feel Anna was beginning to shake. It was not a good sign he needed to do something.

Now

Anna was dying in his arms.

Maybe Elsa could help them ? She was after all still on the dungeon but Anna needed an act of true love and Elsa even the winter she didn't knew how to end it.

An act of true love. He think of it.

"Hans i dont know what to do" she cried out. He held her closer in case he could also warm her with the blanket.

"Shhh Its OK my darling we are gonna find a solution " he give her an affectionate kiss on the forehead when suddenly the door open;

"Your highness" a guard nearly yelled

"Her Majesty is gone she has break her cell"

"What ? Find her immediatly " He claimed a little to fast for Anna was extremely confuse as why her sister was in the dungeon of the castle.

"We thought she could be dangerous " he explained himself trying to justified himself to Anna judging the look on her face . Finally she offered her an other smile.

The door open again this time...a strange creature coming in the room that makes hans freak out but instead Anna giggled feeling a little better.

"Anna"

"Olaf"

" Hans may a present you Olaf ! "

"The talking snowman ?"

" yes" she giggled at how confuse Hans was.

" oh so this is you Hans ? My names is Olaf and i like warn hug"

"hum...hello Olaf" Hans replied not sure what to said. he chuckled by how awkward the situation was.

but they didn't have time Anna was dying of a Frozen Heart. He decided to used the fireplace to warm even more Anna.

" dont you have an idea of what could be an act of true love are you sure this is a kiss ?" He asked to Olaf and Anna.

" this is what the trolls said to me when i went to them with Kristoff" she bite her lips she still hadn't talk to Hans about Kristoff.

"Kristoff ? " he asked confused There was a talking snowman with her and now a man...he feel a little jealous at what she just said. Anna has passed 2 days with an another Man.

"i fear that i dont know what love is" Anna said upset. Olaf frowned caressing gently her back.

"its ok i do love is putting someone else need before yours" he explain comforting her

" you know like Kristoff when he brought you back to Hans and leave you here forever"

" Kristoff like me ?" she whispered

"kristoff love her" Hans raise an eyebrow confused.

" woo you really know nothing about love do you ?" he smiled.

" oh he is there !" finally said Olaf when he saw a man and his reindeer coming quickly through the Windows.

" finally maybe he dont like you that much"

Hans and Anna share a look together. in one instant when he realized Anna feet where even more frozen he didn't hesitated.

" we had to bring you back to Kristoff"

he take her in his arm Cary her carefully but at the moment they decided to leave the library the room began to froze. more and more.

" Hans we had to move from here quickly" said Anna panicked.

He took her more firmly and run the fastest he could the ice preventing them to continue. it was everywhere on the floor on the windows.

"Olaf we are gonna jump by the windows you are ready ?" He told the snowman.

the little snowman nodded determinate to save Anna and bring back the most quickly he could Anna to Kristoff. Anna held even more Hans fearing to fall.

finally they had succeeded to get out of the castle and where catch in a intense blizzard and now it was a matter of time they needed to bring back Anna in time to Kristoff. finally after running they arrived at the level of a man he was muscular and blond and as much desperate as them.

" Anna !" he yelled

" Kristoff" he could feel she was struggling to yelled through her almost frozen body;

at the sight of Anna and with the presence of Hans who was desperate , Kristoff understand immediatly the situation. without Anna needed to explain him. he paused his lips against her desperate for his kiss to unfroze his dear Anna. He finally break the kiss. horrified he saw Anna , tears falling on her face still frozen. he kiss her another times , more longer . Anna tears where still falling breaking his heart. no no no it couldn't end like that. Anna would not died not after everything they have done together though Kristoff in his head preventing some tears to fall from his face.

Suddenly Hans saw her. the young Queen of arendelle totally lost and incapable of controlling the mess she had caused. He give a look to Anna and Kristoff who was holding Anna close in a last desperate instant to warm her even thought there were caught in the middle of a blizzard.

" i m gonna saw Elsa she is gonna do something with the situation " he yelled at them

" are you sure she can do something ?" he yelled back

" this is our last chance ! " he scream back and goes see Elsa.

finally at her level he scream through the blizzard.

" elsa you cant run away from this"

"take care of my sister" the snow queen told panicked and broken.

"your sister ? she return from the mountain weak and cold she said you froze her heart i tried to save her but it didn't worked her skin was ice her hair turn white your sister is dying because of you"

finally the young queen fall on the floor horrified by the situation making the storm stopped.

" please do something help her i m sure you can unfroze her heart you froze it ? you can reverse the curse ! "

"where is she ?"

"not too far away ! she is with a blond man who is taking care of her we need to be fast she.."

on this words he froze at the sight of Kristoff and Anna.

Kristoff was crying and the ice statue of Anna was standing right in front of them.

" Anna" scream Elsa in Horror.

he could saw Elsa running toward her sister sobbing in pain at the sight of the ice statue of her sister.

for one instant there was a deep silence.

Olaf , Hans , Kristoff , Sven all watching without saying nothing the queen sobbing on the statue of her frozen little sister.

Anna was gone.

His joyful and enthusiastic fiance was not anymore there.

there was sound around THEM;

the sobs of Elsa

the pain of the citizens.

the duke keep ordering to kill Elsa while she was crying. he could hear Kristoff said through tears falling from his face.

" i should have been here to protect her when she got her heart frozen instead of listening to her and admiring the castle"

" and me i shouldn't have come her and ask to marry her everything of all of this wouldnt have happen"

He put a comforting hand on Kristoff back.

"i m so sorry" he said the blond man give him a small sad smile.

" but no need to blame yourself i m sure you did the best you could to deal with the situation this was out of hands" he smile at him trying to comfort him.

" yes your maybe right"

after staying for a long moment there without saying nothing they moved both toward the castle sad and depressed deciding to think together as a way to honor their little Anna. but there was still an issues. The eternal winter. people where still freezing , they were steel freezing , some little kid had not even passed the 3 last days for the coldness was too strong. at this point there were still all frozen and their fate was to all be frozen. On their way to the castle the two men meet the sad and anxious look of the citizens. they were all condemn to died So they both decided to Regroup everyone on the castle. they passed the whole night trying to warm the people and makes them forget about the eternal winter also questioning them as what will be the best to honor and give a tribute to their dear princess. The only way then have found right know was to asked help from other kingdom or try to crossed the sea.

but by the middle of the night when they looked thought the windows

the snow has disappeared.

its was not cold anymore;

the tree where like before.

they were hot.

the summer was back.

and the little snowman had disappeared.

Kristoff and Hans look anxious and run in the castle in the queen room where Elsa was suppose to rest.

they found the lifeless body of the queen. She was gorgeous as always her pale skin even more pale than always. it was as if she was sleeping but she was not anymore breathing. the queen has been poisoned. last night she was talking about trying her best to makes disappeared the winter and now..she was gone. Someone in the castle has decided to kill the queen. the two man finally decided to throw a big ceremony for the poor queen and Princess. a week of mourning was announce , letter flowers and message were left under the grave of the queen and the statue of the Princess. they had prepare a little oral message in honor of anna and had decide to do the same for the queen even thought they knew her less than her sister.

Days and weeks passed and it was time for Prince Hans to go back to his Homeland not that he was missing being in the southern isles but his father the king had ordered him to go back home .

"So i hope arendelle is gonna be alright " he said to Kristoff on the dock.

Kristoff give him a enthusiast smile

" kay has just find a cousins that can take the lead of the monarchy"

" really ?"he laughed

"Thats amazing ! "

" and the duke ?" Hans asked

" Exile for trying to exploit arendelle and even thought it save us , for the murder of the queen who was suspect to not have done it only for noble intentions"

"good" Hans smile.

They both stood at the enter of the kingdom during one instant admiring the huge big statue of Elsa and Anna holding hands

"They are beautiful " said Kristoff

"Yeah true sister" he whispered

"True sister" Kristoff replied back.

" hurry up admiral Westergaard " he chuckled

" Dont you want to make mad the king of the southern isles " he chuckled

"Story of my life lord Bjorgman" they both burst out laughing.

" when arendelle will see you" Kristoff asked while Hans took the path of his boat.

" humm next month could be possible"

" in time to honor The room of the castle created at the memory of the royal family !" he said happy.

" oh then its perfect !" Hans smiled.

Finally he watch from the distance the boat leave the dock with a feeling of nostalgia. Hans has been a good help this recent days when everything was dark. He looked at the statue of the sisters a sad smile on his face. " Arendelle sisters" he whispered again. He give a last look at another statue next to Elsa and Anna one , King Agnarr and King Iduna one. finally the young men whispered in a last look at Elsa and Anna

" i m really sorry it seems you kingdom is cursed with bad luck"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for eventual English error of course the character of frozen all belong to Disney. Both Kristoff and Hans kiss dont work here because in the movie it say the act of true love had to be perform by Anna at the end.


End file.
